


Flit Like a Honeybee, Sting Like the...

by teaberryblue



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, F/M, Fanart, Gender Discrimination, Movie Adaptation, Origin Story, Pre-Iron Man 1, Sexual Harassment, ant-man fixit, fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to give Jan the opening to a movie that Marvel’s never going to give her, because she’s a founding member of the Avengers and she deserves it.</p><p>19-page fancomic</p><p>Not even trying to comply with Ant-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flit Like a Honeybee, Sting Like the...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the script for this last year when I heard that Jan wasn't going to be featured in the _Ant-Man_ film. I was really disappointed because, apart from loving Jan, as usual, the only one of the original members of the Avengers who wasn't getting a movie of her own-- or even, it seems, a presence in the movies-- is the sole woman. 
> 
> I've been working on drawing this on and off since last October and I'm very pleased to finish it before Ant-Man comes out. 
> 
> Small warning for a (spoiler) canonical character death.
> 
> Thank you to my beta readers: potofsoup, darrylayo, greenjudy, and sineala!
> 
> You can also read and share the comic [on tumblr](http://thesaddestavenger.tumblr.com/post/122419201625/i-wanted-to-give-jan-the-opening-to-a-movie-that)

  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   



End file.
